


Nightmares

by Georgiathewholedaythrough



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiathewholedaythrough/pseuds/Georgiathewholedaythrough
Summary: “Kory, it’s not gonna work get out of there, he’s got a cold gun!” Dick warns desperately, frantically through the comms, his heart beating so viciously against his ribcage he fears it might shatter.Then the next part happens quickly, far too quickly.One minute Kory’s standing there, tall and fierce like the warrior he knows her to be, her eyes turning a shamrock shade of green as the familiar sight of red flames begin to course under her skin. The next, before Dick has time to even open his mouth and usher another warning, she’s being hit by Bruce’s cold gun and is flying backwards, her body surrounded by a cloud of ice as she crashes down against the cold hard ground. Her bulletproof vest white and icy from the severe impact, her eyes open wide from shock, her body unmoving, frozen… Dead.The sight sends icy chills through Dick’s bloodstream, makes the hairs on his arms stand up. “NOOOO!” He yells, rage and anguish in his heart. He needs to take it down. He has to get to her, he needs to get to her.





	Nightmares

_“Kory, it’s not gonna work get out of there, he’s got a cold gun!” Dick warns desperately, frantically through the comms, his heart beating so viciously against his ribcage he fears it might shatter._

_Then the next part happens quickly, far too quickly._

_One minute Kory’s standing there, tall and fierce like the warrior he knows her to be, her eyes turning a shamrock shade of green as the familiar sight of red flames begin to course under her skin. The next, before Dick has time to even open his mouth and usher another warning, she’s being hit by Bruce’s cold gun and is flying backwards, her body surrounded by a cloud of ice as she crashes down against the cold hard ground. Her bulletproof vest white and icy from the severe impact, her eyes open wide from shock, her body unmoving, frozen… Dead._

_The sight sends icy chills through Dick’s bloodstream, makes the hairs on his arms stand up. “NOOOO!” He yells, rage and anguish in his heart. He needs to take it down. He has to get to her, he needs to get to her._

“KORY!” Dick yells into the silence of his bedroom as he jolts himself awake, his breathing shallow and irregular, his skin hot to touch and slick with sweat. Images of a dead Kory flash through his mind and even as he tries to push them out from his thoughts they cling to him, they linger and they taunt him. Someone else death can snatch from him without warning, another way for him to be knocked down after he’s just now starting to pick himself up again.

The more his mind delves deeper into these dark thoughts the harder it becomes for him to take in a steady breath. He forces himself up into a sitting position and squeezes his eyes shut, his fingers gripping the bed-sheets as they ball into fists. He tries to focus on the steady sound of Kory’s breathing beside him to help anchor him, anchor him to the present, to reality.

“Dick?” Kory calls from beside him, right on cue, almost as if she was following a script that tells her how to navigate her way through to him when he’s like this. Her voice is thick with sleepy concern and he can feel the intensity of her gaze on his back, studying him carefully, patiently.

“I’m okay,” he murmurs automatically, opening his eyes and glancing a look at her from over his shoulder. He hopes it comes across as reassuring, but from the pursed lips and raised eyebrow that Kory sends his way he knows it’s a failed attempt. The worst part about having these nightmares, he thinks, is that not only do they fuck with him - which fair enough they are his dreams after all - but they also end up fucking with her too. There’s no way she could never not offer him comfort when he was distressed, just like he could never not offer her comfort when she was. They’re just two broken people trying to help each other heal.

Kory places her hand on his bare back, shifts herself forward and presses herself against him so she can rest her head on his shoulder, some of the curly strands of her hair tickling his nose. She’s invading his personal space but he doesn’t mind at all, in-fact he craves these moments of affection when she reminds him that she’s with him, that’s she warm and full of life. It’s affection that they don’t usually have time to indulge in during the day, not that they don’t find ways to subtly touch each other, a brush of the fingertips here or a hand on a back there, but it’s hard when they’re basically in charge of two teenage kids and are still searching for a proper place where they can set base.

“Talk to me, Dick.” Her voice is pleading and invitingly warm. The hand on his back slowly starts rubbing soothing circles into his skin and he feels sleep starting to call for him the more she does that, but he’s worried about what he’ll see if he closes his eyes again.

He lets out a heavy exhale, scrubs at his face with his right hand before running his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. There’s nothing new for him to say that they haven’t already discussed, no feeling that he hasn’t confessed to her already. This whole new communication thing is both a blessing and a curse, he finds. “It’s just the same old shit, Kory.”

She lets out a non-committal hum and lifts herself away from his shoulder, the sudden loss of her body against him has him frowning and he’s seconds away from questioning her about it, but then she suddenly swings a leg over his hip so that she’s now straddling him and automatically his previous thoughts are forgotten. Both her hands come up to cup his face as she leans forward and presses a soft, lingering kiss against his lips before pulling back again.

His hands instinctively drop down to either side of her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he moves his head forward to chase her for more kisses, kisses that go from soft and playful to desperate and intense in a matter of seconds. Heat shoots through his veins, makes it feel like his whole body is vibrating with desire and need to taste more of her. 

“Kory,” he gasps when they eventually part for air, his forehead still pressed against hers, his eyes unable to focus on anything else but her parted and wet lips.

“Yes, Richard?” She responds, her tone surprisingly airily and full of teasing.

He snorts at the use of his full name, shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts before he can say what he’s so desperate for. “I need you.”

“Show me then.”

Those three words are all the motivation he needs. He captures her lips in a searing kiss once more, one hand moving up from her waist to her back so that he can push her flush against him, can feel her breasts against his chest. He uses his skills as a former acrobat to flip them over so that now he’s on his knees on top and she’s underneath him.

Kory lets out a giggle, reaching her hands up and running them down the expanse of his chest, down to his adonis belt, dangerously close to an area he’ll quickly lose all sense of control if she reaches. Dick curses inwardly, tightens his already firm grip on her waist. She really is going to be the death of him. He bends his head down to pepper heated and bruising kisses along her lips, down her jawbone and along her neck, her collarbone, so that come morning there’ll be a faint mark there, a reminder of what they’d done, what they’re about to do. He knows how much she loves to leave claiming marks on him, how much she loves it when he leaves them on her.

“Dick, come on,” Kory exhales, frustration and need dripping from her tone. The sound sparks a surge of pleasure through him; that she’s just as bothered and affected as he is makes him chuckle against her, also makes him feel a little smug too.

“Be patient, Kory,” he murmurs against her body, smirking proudly when he hears her sharp inhale. He wants to take his time with her, feeling her, exploring.

“Fuck you,” she spits back breathlessly. She’s not used to being so out of control and it shows from her lack of patience with him. But he appreciates it all the same, because it means she trusts him, trusts that he’ll be careful with her and not mistreat her like she’s been so mistreated in the past.

“Oh, we’ll get to that later.”

He continues nipping and tasting at her frustratingly slow; along the path between her breasts, along the swell of one of her breasts which he eventually takes into his mouth, his tongue tracing the sensitive nub before sucking on it. His other hand gliding up one side of her until he reaches her other breast, palming it fully then brushing his thumb repeatedly over her aroused nipple. It draws out a series of loud and helpless whimpers from Kory, has her hand coming to rest against the back of his head, her fingers gripping and tugging on his hair firmly. 

Dick clenches down on his jaw and holds back from letting out a guttural moan. He knows what she’s trying to do, what’s she trying to say, but he won’t give her the satisfaction. “Kory don’t,” he cautions, a low grumble in his voice.

She hums innocently, her free hand moving down from his adonis belt about to reach his dick when his sudden hand on hers halts her movements. Dick interlaces their fingers and pins her firmly against the bed.

“What the fuck did I just say?” He growls roughly, he’s already painfully hard and really doesn’t need any further temptation from her. Before Kory had interrupted he was planning on taking his time, savouring the taste of her, but now he’s a little frustrated and just wants to punish her for not listening to him.

Dick uses both hands to reach down and hoist Kory’s legs up, draping them over his shoulders so he can gain better access to her. The surprised yelp that slips from her mouth is absolutely priceless. He ducks down, trailing kisses up her left thigh until his mouth covers her entrance, the fingers in his hair almost instantly tightening in want. He slips his tongue through her crease then, circling it furiously inside of her, lapping up her natural juices and forcing her to shriek out for him. 

The painful yet pleasurable sensation that comes from Kory yanking on his hair makes him retaliate by sucking mercilessly at her cunt, relishing the taste of her and thriving over the incoherent babbles and curses that stream out of her mouth. She’s so deliciously slick and wet for him which makes it easier when he slides his two fingers past her folds and inside of her.

She bucks up into his palm, panting heavily, her skin sheen with sweat and her hips bucking up. He can tell she’s close to completely unravelling and that’s when he alternates between painfully slow and then fast strokes with his tongue, his fingers teasing out and stroking the sensitive core of her clit. She tastes so good, _so good it could kill him._

Dick has known power throughout his life; the power to captivate and move a crowd of people when he was an acrobat, the power from being a police detective, the power he felt when he was working with Batman as Robin, the power he feels when he beats on bad guys who manage to slip through the many cracks in the law. But nothing – and he’s not at all being dramatic - gives him greater fulfilment and pride than the ability to reduce a woman like Kory into a crying mess.

“Oh yes, Dick, yes,” she gasps loudly, coming messily over his fingers. But he doesn’t let up yet, he’s in no way done with her. His fingers continue to play with her sensitive spot torturously, his tongue moving inside her with new found vigour. It doesn’t take long before she orgasms again, with him following seconds after just from the satisfaction of pleasing her.

Minutes after he’s finished is when Kory murmurs, his hands gripping the back of her thighs to bring her legs back down to the bed. “Fucking hell.”

He lifts his head up and softens when he sees her; a blissful smile on her lips even as she’s breathing hard, an arm thrown lazily over her eyes. He’s never been an artist but in this moment he wishes he was, just so he could capture Kory in this unique light; open, relaxed and just so utterly fuckable. But then, like most masterpieces tend to be, they’re never captured quite right on paper, are almost always better experienced in person. 

Not that he’d ever let anyone even get the opportunity to experience the sheer beauty that is Kory. It’s a cause he’s completely committed to, a hill he’s more than happy to die on.

He peels her arm back from over her eyes so that he can peer into them momentarily, before leaning down and brushing his nose against the outer shell of her ear, whispering softly because he knows how it sends a thrill through her. “You had enough yet?”

She suppresses a groan and the urge to swat at his head. The smug bastard. Instead she settles for a derisive snort, rolling her eyes and shifting her hand at the back of his head down to the nape of his neck, her manicured fingernails tracing patterns on his back and sending goose bumps along his skin. “No, and I seem to recall a certain someone saying I was going to be fucked.”

Dick shivers from her touch, is instantly aware of the game they’re now playing and can’t help but play along. “Whatever my Space Princess commands.”

Kory rolls her eyes again but stays quiet, he’s taken to calling her that in private ever since she started getting her memories back properly. She’ll never let him know just how much she loves it though, wants to drag it out and leave him guessing a bit longer.

“Get on with it then, Richard.” She quips, her eyes alight with energy and daring.

In response he dips his head in a mocking bow before kissing her, his lips moving feverishly against hers as he shifts himself so that he’s lying in line with her and then pushes himself into her. A deeply content hum sounding from the back of his throat at finally being inside her, of filling her completely and her taking him so well.

His movements start off deliberately slow, his thrusts into her making her breath hitch repeatedly; but then Kory sinks her nails into his back, drops her forehead down to rest in the crook of his neck and begs him in such a sweet, irresistible voice. “Faster, Dick. Please.”

His thrusts instantly pick up pace, turning rough and wild and eliciting loud groans from her. It’s an indescribable feeling being inside of her like this, the both of them moving in perfect rhythm with each other, relishing in the feeling of being like one. Neither of them have hang-ups about sex, hell, most times he’s used it as a tool to avoid having real discussions, but not with Kory. Sex with her is like some kind of magical experience that only serves in bringing them closer rather than pushing them apart.

“Fuck, Kory,” he groans into her ear. She’s grinding her hips so perfectly against his, her muted cries against his shoulder spurring him on and making him thrust even wilder insider of her. He feels like every inch of him is on fire, melting under her touch.

Kory lifts her head up and whimpers, “I’m close, so fucking close.” He can feel it, can feel it from the way she starts writhing beneath him, like she’s trying to find a position to alleviate some of the unbearable tension building up inside of her. He’s close too, can feel himself seconds away from completely tumbling over the edge. It makes him thrust into her deeply. Just a little bit more…

Her back arches off the bed as she comes undone, the action triggering his own orgasm and making him spill inside of her. He can feel that she’s not quite done entirely, still has more to give and so he continues to move into her, prolonging her pleasure until she climaxes one last time.

Dick stays inside of her as they both try to steady their breathing, tucks away a curly strand of her red hair behind her ears and then just watches her, the echoes of their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He studies her face; the way her eyes flutter shut, the way she bites down at her bottom lip with a lazy smile, the way there’s the smallest hint of her flames flickering beneath her black skin.

“You’re staring,” she says knowingly, her eyes still closed.

“You’re beautiful,” he replies simply. 

Kory cracks open an eye, releases her bottom lip from her teeth so she can grin up at him. “You’re corny.”

He huffs out a laugh and carefully pulls out of her, dropping down beside her. The morning light starts to filter into the room through the curtains, signalling that they’ll probably have to get up and start the day soon, but he’s not ready to leave this safe haven with her, wants to live in this moment a while longer.

Dick tilts his head towards Kory, a silent invitation for her. She shifts closer to him and presses herself against his side, resting her head against his chest. He snakes an arm around her back, his thumb running back and forth against her smooth skin. She fits next to him perfectly, he realizes, fits like the missing piece to a complicated puzzle.

//

**Author's Note:**

> just a disclaimer, this has already been posted on my tumblr but I'm also posting it here too. hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
